1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobiles and, more particularly, to assembly of automobiles.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Design Patents U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,558 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,580 disclose exterior designs of two types of golf cars. Golf cars have generally been designed and built to be powered by either an internal combustion engine or an electric motor. The internal combustion engine powered cars are substantially different from the electric powered cars, including differences as basic as their chassis, because of the fundamental differences in the size, shape, and requirements between internal combustion engines and electric motors. In order to conserve materials and because of other reasons, in the past, internal combustion engine powered golf cars and electrical powered golf cars were designed and manufactured to their own specific, separate and different design specification. Virtually no major components, except perhaps for tires and exterior body parts, were interchangeable between electric and internal combustion engine powered cars during the initial assembly process.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of assembling cars.